deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long vs Jude Mathis
Introduction Yang Xioa Long, the smash talking heavy hitter of RWBY goes head to head with the medical student Jude Mathis of the Tales Franchise Prelude Sierra- Punching all of the things is a pretty badass thing Seraph- That is correct, and no two fighters are better at punching all of the things than these two Sierra- Like Yang Xiao Long, the Little Sunny Dragon Seraph- and Jude Mathis, the Martial Arts Doctor Sierra- He's Seraph and I'm Sierra Seraph- And we're here to analize their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Jude Mathis Seraph- Although it may not look it, a world filled with Magic and invisible creatures called Spirits, life is not all fun and games on Rieze Maxia Sierra- Not at all, in fact with monsters running around trying to eat you, corrupt nobles attempting massive global altering power plays and an organization bent on the destruction of Spirits. Rieza Maxia does not sound like a fun place to live Seraph- But Rieze Maxia just so happens to be where the Medical Student and Later Scientist Jude Mathis is from Sierra- Born in the small island town of Leronde, Jude's childhood was spent playing with his childhood friend Leia Rolando and training with her in Martial Arts Seraph- See Leia was a pretty sickly person growing up, so her mother decided to take it into her hands to toughen her up, and Jude joined in as Moral Support Sierra- Although by no means a Prodigy, Jude was a quick study and earned the rank of Brown Belt by the age of 15 Seraph- It was also around that time that Jude decided to leave his hometown and set out for the big city of Fennmont wto attend Medical School, easily becoming one of the school's brightest students in less than a year. Sierra- It's the quick study thing, but anyways, after a misunderstanding with one of his teachers, Jude snuck into the LeForte Research Center where he found Jesus, Literally ''' Seraph- If Jesus is a girl as attractive as Milla Maxwell, maybe I should start going to church more, but it was also this meeting that began their journey to save Rieze Maxia '''Sierra- But one does not simply save the world, no, he needs to have the tools to save it Seraph- Like Jude's Guantlets, Folzex the Grudge-Bearer and his vast array of Artes Sierra- Folzex the Grudge-Bearer are a pair of clawed gauntlets Jude obtained by defeating the Giant Monster Bee Folzam, but other than increasing his already devistating punching power, Folzex actually gets stronger with every enemy Jude defeats Seraph- In addition to his Guantlets, Jude can also channel Spirits through a special part of his brain to cast Artes, Elemental attacks that rely on Jude's Mana Sierra- Jude knows a vast array of Artes, and listing them all would be rather tedious, so instead we'll just go over some of the more promonent ones Seraph- The Demon Fist is one of Jude's most basic Artes, but do not underestimate it's power, it's low Mana Cost allows it to be cast in several rapid attacks. While punching, Jude launches a small shockwave across the ground Sierra- The Cerberous Strike is a three move combo attack consisting of kicks and punches imfused with the power of earth Seraph- Healer is a Healing Arte that creates a small magic circle on the ground healing those within it Sierra- Swallow Dance is an attack where Jude jumps in the air and kicks twice with wind Seraph- In addition to his vast Array of Artes, Jude also possesses a special ability called Snap Pivot, by back-stepping at just the right moment, Jude can dash behind his opponent and proceed to beat the crap out of them from behind. Sierra- But Jude's abilities don't stop there, the Savage Roar is Jude's Arcane Arte, an incredably powerful Mystic Arte that leads into his most powerful technique, Final Fury Seraph- Final Fury is Jude's Mystic Arte, a techinque special to only Jude where he launches into a massive punch and kick combo that can one shot most enemies he faces Sierra- With Jude's powers and abilities along with those of his friends, it's no surprise Rieze Maxia was saved Seraph- But it wasn't just then, Jude has saved the world twice, and was a driving force during both events. Sierra- Is this the part I say good bye to one of my Waifu's? Seraph- I'm going to ignore that and keep explaining. Anyways do not over estimate Jude's abilities, although his Mana does recharge he has a finite supply, also Jude mainly find success in his actions when working with a group of people who compliment his skills well. Sierra- But at the same time, Jude is definently not a guy you want to piss off in a back alley. Seraph- Jude has gone toe-to-tow with Gaius, the Warrior King of Xian Du and held his own, He's also practically gone one on one with God, or as he prefers to be called Maxwell. Sierra- Jude beat that old mans ass so hard he started working for Jude. Seraph- Not exactly but close enough. After his victory over Maxwell Jude learned how to summon the Great Spirit to his aid. Sierra- In addition, Jude has gone one on six with Velvet Crowe and her group of ever loyal bitches, and even though he didn't win, when the fight was over, Jude still could've went on and only stopped fighting when he realized Velvet and the others weren't the bad people he thought they were. Seraph- Looking at Jude's track record, the guy has had literally the world against him, and he still came out on top. Sierra- Jude can be a bit of a softie, after Gaius's plan to destory an entire other continent was foiled and he knealt before Jude and co. Jude easily could have killed his ass for all the shit him and Muzet, a Great Spirit who can one shot Warships, had put them through. Instead he just extened his hand and forgave Gaius. Seraph- Jude's "nice guy" personality is actually a running joke throughout his adventures, known by his pet name "Honors Student." And despite his kindness and ability forgive, Jude is still a fearsome warrior when unleashed. 'Sierra- Like the time his former best friend Alvin shot and nearly killed Leia, Jude when berserk on his ass laying him out like a scarf wearing rug. ' Jude: "Now I have the Strength to Protect." Yang Xiao Long Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant